


Drink With Me (To Days Gone By)

by xPhoenix



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Sam and Bucky being bros, Supervengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPhoenix/pseuds/xPhoenix
Summary: Sam and Bucky meet at a bar. They get into a fight.





	Drink With Me (To Days Gone By)

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly stolen from the Les Mis song

Sam Winchester sat at the bar, gulping down tasteless whiskey. It hardly affected him anymore. Sam was numb. Dean was gone, and he didn’t know what to do.

Because he was half-drunk, he didn’t notice Tim and Reggie walking into the bar, smirking at each other when they saw him. He didn’t notice them watching him, plotting their revenge.

He did notice when an unfamiliar man tapped him cautiously on the shoulder. He flinched and spun around, hand automatically shifting to his gun.

“Those guys over there are watching you."

“Who?” Sam asked, immediately alert.

“Over there, in the corner booth.”

Sam glanced discreetly over to them, and instantly recognized them. “Shit.”

“You know them?” The man asked.

“Yeah.”

“Not in a good way?”

“Yeah.”

  
———

James could see that the man didn’t want to talk about what had happened between him and the other men, so he didn’t prod the topic.

“Wanna sit with me until they leave?” James offered.

“Oh, they’re not going to leave until I’m dead.”

Well.

“I’m not too bad at fighting.”The man raised an eyebrow.

“My name’s James.”The man smiled weakly. “Sam.”

“Come on, let’s find a booth.”

———

  
Sam followed James to a booth. He noticed that it was in a position that they could easily watch Tim and Reggie, but they couldn’t see them. So this guy really did know what he was doing.

“Do this often?"

His question surprised James.

“Do what often?”

“Offer to fight with random strangers.”

“Nope, this is a first for me. I usually only fight with people who try to kill me. But anyone trying to kill someone else in a bar is probably not a good person.”

Sam snorted. “You got that right,” he muttered.

  
———

  
They sat together for a while, making idle conversation while the bar slowly emptied. Soon enough, it was only James, Sam, and the two others.

He made eye contact with Sam when the men stood up, hands indiscreetly placed on their guns.

Sam nodded at him, and they stood up to face them. Here goes nothing.

  
———

“So you’re sleeping with men now, too, not just demons?” Tim taunted.

“Hello Tim, Reggie.”

“Heya Sam.” They pulled out their guns in unison, Sam and James immediately following suit. The bartender paused her cleaning, eyes wide.

“I recommend leaving now,” James said in a low voice.

Reggie laughed in his face. “I was just about to say the same to you.”

James sprung into action, drawing a knife from who-knows-where and throwing it. Tim tried to push Reggie away, but he was too slow. The knife sunk into the meat of his shoulder. Reggie screamed, falling to his knees.

“How dare you,” hissed Tim, all his attention now focused on James.

Sam took advantage of his distraction and nailed him with a knife to the gut. Tim fell backwards.

“Nice aim,” complimented James.

“Thanks.” Sam smiled. “Let’s get out of here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
